What The Hell Is This?
is the premiere episode of Survivor: Panic Rush. Summary Introduction Eighteen new contestants arrive on the boat. They're all looking forward to what awaits them. When they arrive at the beach, Jeff welcomes them and says that the game will start right now. Jeff shows 18 different boxes which contains 18 buffs. Everyone takes a box and open it, revealing their buff. People start looking at each other since they realize that there are 9 different tribes and that the contestants will play in duo's for the first part of the game. They will go directly to their new tribes. Leshan Eleanor and Jaimy have been placed on the Leshan tribe. Eleanor is a nice, stylish and classy woman while Jaimy is looking classy as well but he has an nervous facial expression. Eleanor introduces herself to him and he does the same. Eleanor says that they will do great and Jaimy sorta agrees. Ya'an Dotan and Yuri, who look both very athletic, enter their tribe and make a shelter for themselves. Dotan says that they will get through easily. Yuri agrees and says that they will probably merge easily since their competition is weak. The two boys laugh. Longnan JJ and Katy arrive at their camp. JJ says he needs two minutes to let the twist give it's place on his mind. JJ is a very artistic and calm person while Katy is all over the place, being very excited to start playing the season. Katy is happy to have been teamed up with JJ while JJ doesn't seem that excited. Enshi Edward and Marcelles look very happy when they arrive. Edward says that they should first get some wood for the shelter but Marcelles says they need the wood for the fire since that's more important. Both are born leaders however Edward is more rough while Marcelles is more shy. Shiyan On the blue colored tribe, Leon and Tamara shake each other's hand. Leon states that he's happy to be with Tamara because he feels she's sane and strong. Tamara is glad to hear that, saying that she's happy to be with Leon as well. Tamara goes into the woods to find some stuff for the shelter while Leon works on the leafs. Both are very kind shaped, Tamara being more down-to-earth while Leon might talk around topics. Baoji Melissa and Tobias arrive at their tribe. Melissa sits and looks at the sea, stating she might have made a big mistake by applying for Survivor. Tobias suggests working on the shelter. Melissa starts being sassy, revealing her personality to be very mean and tells Tobias to shut up and do it himself. Tobias looks sad and goes working on the shelter, showing his personality to be very insecure and sweet. Baiyin Candice and Violet arrive at Baoji. Violet is fan-girling all over the place while Candice slaps some bugs and flies away. She says that working on the shelter would be a good idea. She ties her hair and goes to work. Violet says she expected Candice to be a barbie doll but she appreciates her already. As showed, Candice can be girly and doll-acting but she works hard while Violet is all over the place. Guyuan Louise and Sally arrive at their camp. Louise states that their camp looks amazing and that the view is amazing. Sally says she doesn't care and sits down. Louise smiles as she likes the youth of today. She sits next to Sally and the two get to know each other. Being the oldest contestant of this season, Louise has the most life experience and loves every minute of her life while Sally just discovered how the world works. Hebi And lastly, Jessie and Tim arrive at their camp. Tim says that their camp is very tiny compared to others from earlier seasons. As a super-fan, Jessie agrees and says that they need to work on the shelter. Jessie is a true warrior, fighting for his goals while Tim is more a daredevil who drops out when it gets too tough. Challenge Jeff smiles as the nine tribes arrive. All duo's look at each other. Jeff says he loves the color diversity. He explains that the losing tribe will strictly go to an elimination challenge. The loser of that challenge will go home while the winner will choose a tribe to join. For this challenge, the duos have to do a race. The pair that finishes last has to do the first elimination challenge. All teams take place. Survivors ready? GO! All teams run as fast as they can. Ya'an take a very short lead with Shiyan and Hebi running behind them. Tobias and Melissa struggle same for Louise and Sally. The other tribes manage to run very fast. Ya'an finishes first, Shiyan second, Hebi third, Leshan fourth, Enshi fifth, Longnan sixth and Baiyin seventh. It's Baoji vs. Guyuan. However, it's Baoji who finish eight since Melissa successfully supported Tobias with running. This means Sally and Louise have to battle it out in the elimination challenge. Elimination Challenge While the other eight tribes look at the duel, Jeff says that Louise and Sally will play the 'Balance On the Pole' challenge. The person who manages to balance on the pole and stays on it will win. Louise wishes Sally the best of luck while Sally ignores her. The two ladies balance and do their best since they don't want to go home first. However, it's Sally who drops off the pole first, making her the first person eliminated from the game. Louise reaches her hand to Sally but she walks away, being pissed off. Jeff then asks Louise to join a tribe. Louise chooses Shiyan. She heads to Tamara and Leon who greatly welcome her. Final Words "This game is so stupid and that old grudge annoyed the crap outta me!!!" - Sally, 18th Place